1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) made on a semiconductor substrate. In particular, the invention relates to making MOSFETs having a single work-function metal for both the N-FET and the P-FET in a replacement metal gate structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In conjunction with Moore's law, gates of MOSFETs shrink with each technology node. In advanced MOSFETs, the gate may be made from a “replacement metal gate” (RMG) process which requires forming a gate opening in a dielectric layer and filling the gate opening with gate materials as opposed to patterning the gate materials and then surrounding them with a dielectric. Due to the number of work function materials required in current gates, the openings may be difficult to subsequently fill with the bulk material and may result in high gate resistances.
Attempts to create more room for a bulk fill material of a replacement metal gate structure included removing the stack of traditionally used WF metals from the sidewall of the opening. However, there are several drawbacks to work function metal recess: first, it requires several additional photolithography masks, patterning and etch steps; second, the wet etch and reactive ion etch (RIE) processes that are integral to this recess process alter the inherent work functions of the work function metals materials which remain at the bottom of the opening which leads to threshold voltage shifts; third, the repeatability and uniformity of the process is not very good, especially, with varying gate lengths of the transistors within each chip and across the entire wafer; and fourth, with the move to shorter gates (smaller vertical height of the opening) to reduce gate capacitance, the variability and control of work function recess process becomes worse. Thus, there is a need to create more space in the gate opening which provides substantial space for the bulk fill material to achieve low gate resistance while simultaneously providing that the correct work functions are set for N-FETs and P-FETs.